


Stories

by Causa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8209102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Causa/pseuds/Causa
Summary: "Tell me a story, Pearl!"





	

"Tell me a story, Pearl!" 

"Oh, I don't know if there's enough time, Amethyst. Rose said she'd only be gone a few minutes." 

"Tell me a short one," the purple gem said emphatically, looking at Pearl with wide, eager eyes. "Tell me the one about the gem with the axe!" 

"The emerald?" Pearl said. "Well, alright." 

Pearl rose and stood before Amethyst, gesturing. 

"We had just arrived in the battlefield and, as usual, we were outnumbered—"

"But you had something they didn't have!" said Amethyst, smiling. 

"That's right," said Pearl. "We had something worth fighting for." She smiled. 

"We split up—I took on the front lines; mostly rubies, but a few citrines. There must have been—"

"Five hundred!" shouted Amethyst, laughing. 

"No, no, a hundred at most. I drew my sword—" Pearl removed her blade from her gem with a flourish, holding its handle firmly, "and I—" 

Encircling her imagined enemy, she spun and leapt, air seeming to part for her when she slashed her sword. Amethyst swiped at the air alongside her. 

"When I had thinned them out, I could see Rose ahead—"

"And the giant gem that was going to attack her!" cried Amethyst. 

Pearl laughed, narrowing her eyes. "I rushed to Rose's side. I was quicker than the emerald, of course, so I blocked her path. She raised her weapon—"

"An axe bigger than Garnet!"

"It wasn't quite that big," Pearl said, turning her blade. 

"It was easy to dodge. Doubtlessly, she'd never has to fight anyone as small as me before," Pearl said, ducking and lunging with an occasional thrust of the sword. 

"Soon she was beginning to tire. I watched her movements carefully, waiting for the perfect moment to strike—and then!—as she moved to swing—" Pearl stuck her blade in the air "—I struck her square in the chest."

Amethyst clapped her hands. "And then you saw Rose finish off their commander and you looked around and realized you'd won!"

"That's not how it happened," came Garnet's voice from behind Pearl. 

"Garnet—it's called embellishing," Pearl whispered. 

Garnet put her arm around Pearl's shoulders. "Pearl forgot to mention the nephrite that had snuck up behind her! I was too far away to help her, but I got there just in time to see Pearl poof it with her _bare hands_." 

"What?!" cried Amethyst, giggling. 

"Oh, she's making it up," Pearl said, waving her hand. "I used my _sword_." 

"That's so _cool_!" said Amethyst. "I wish I could fight like that."

"Well, if you keep up your training," Pearl said, tousling the young gem's hair, "I'm sure you can." 

"Really?" said Amethyst, beaming. Pearl nodded. 

"Tell me the one where Rose took down the giant jasper!" 

Pearl laughed. "Don't you want to hear a new one?" 

"There's more?" said Amethyst. 

"Of course," Pearl said. Garnet tightened her grip on Pearl. 

The warp pad glowed and Rose appeared before them, her dark, large eyes glistening. "Pearl. Garnet. I've got some bad news—"

"Rose!" Amethyst shouted, running up to the woman, hugging her thigh. 

"Hello, Amethyst," Rose said, smiling.

"I thought you might not come back!" 

"It hasn't been an hour," said Rose, laughing. 

"Amethyst," Pearl said with faux admonition, "Don't you listen? Rose is a warrior. She'll always come back."


End file.
